


Day 13 - Gloves

by ReaderRose



Series: 30 Days of Writing [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Origin Story, Robot Napstablook, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: UNDERSWAPSans wants to join the royal guard





	Day 13 - Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this one. Have fun.

Sans was going to join the Royal Guard.

His buddies at his usual hangouts all laughed, of course. They were waiting on a punchline and it never came. But then they would all laugh, pat him on the back, and wish him all the best of luck. He knew there was a “you’ll need it” in there. Sans didn’t really care what they thought. If he got in, people would laud him, but if he didn’t, nothing would change, really. It would turn into another funny story to tell. Sans knew his way around a crowd, and he wasn’t really worried about any of them, anyway. 

But… he wasn’t sure what Papyrus was going to say.

The brothers always had this problem. It was like they would always think they were on the same page, and they were… but they were reading from two different books. They were just a mess. Sans was great at talking to anyone… unless they were family. That’s when things got messy. He was trying to get better at that. Maybe if he opened up, Papyrus would open up. He knew he had a lot on his mind.

* * *

 

Sans popped into their house, feeling jittery and nervous and ready to go 50 more places before he came back, but he held off. People were getting kinda sick of that trick, and nobody like a showoff. 

And Papyrus was on the couch, right there, watching TV and eating a sandwich. Any other day and it would be a good thing. Papyrus may not have left the house, but he did leave his room! But now Sans had to decide: tell him now? Or tell him later? He was hyped up for now, but the script he was planning on involved having a little bit of time between the living room and knocking on Papyrus’s door to gather his nerve.

No! No more slacking! Now or Never!

“PAPYRUS I’M JOINING THE GUARD!” he announced triumphantly in what he thought sounded like a heroic kind of voice. Actually, he was kind of pitchy. But he could work on that. He wasn’t a guard just yet.

Papyrus’s jaws locked into place, the sandwich he was eating caught in the middle. For a few minutes it was just the two of them, silent and staring. All was quiet, except for Dapperton on the television, playing a particularly tense instrumental track.

The one on the couch was the first to make a move, throwing his hands behind his head in an attempt at looking “chillaxed” that didn’t really look anything but staged. 

“um, sup bro? didn’t catch that?”

Sans rolled his eyelights and made sure they hadn’t faded back to natural white with how bad a lie that was. “I said…” he cleared his throat, “I AM GOING TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!!!!”

Papyrus blinked.

Sans blinked back.

Dapperton also blinked, then started playing some sort of song that sounded a bit like blinking. Somehow. Sans knew not to question Dapperton’s talents.

“why?”

“Because I want to?” There was a lot more to that answer, but… eh, he didn’t do good with the mushy stuff. Neither of them were good with feelings. “And it’ll… help the community? I dunno, Papyrus, I just want to join, okay?”

“I… i mean, it’s just kind of… sUdden???”

“I’ve actually given it a lot of thought, and I’m only telling because i decided it’s definitely what i want to do,” Sans explained.

The taller brother considered the explanation, then shrugged. “You’d be a great hero, Sans.”

“Thanks, Papyrus.”

Dapperton was playing something sappy now. Really, they were way too good at pacing out an appropriate scene.

Papyrus ate a bit more of his sandwich, and then said, with mouth full, “Hey Sans?”

“Yeah?”

“remember that costume you made a few months ago and were running around in?”

“The one I made so you’d wear yours to that convention in the capital? And you were so annoyed because mine was sooo much better than yours?”

“IT WAS NOT BETTER!!! FAR FROM BETTER!! IT WAS --” Papyrus shut up. Sans chuckled. “It just needed some work. but what i’m sAYing is, what if you fixed that up? It could have been really cool if you put a little more…” he trailed off “a lIttle more pizZAZz into it???”

It had actually been a seriously goofy knockoff costume. He only made it so Papyrus would actually go in his own actually-really-cool costume to the convention as a matter of pride. He ended up not going at all, even though he’d been excited about it for weeks. Bad day at work or something. Papyrus’s latest funk’s seeds were sown long before The Incident… 

But… there was something really nice about that idea. 

“Let me go see if it fits!”

* * *

 

“MAKE WAY FOR THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!!!”

Sans popped back into the living room with a burst of confetti and glitter, and a coincidental dramatic musical accompaniment from Dapperton. Papyrus didn’t look all that impressed at first, but he gave a little golf clap. Sans knew he hated that moniker, something about how S is the perfect letter for superhero alliteration and how he was squandering his gifts… which was why “The Magnificent Sans” was so perfect.

 

“Okay so thats still really bad,” Papyrus said, looking him over. And Sans had to agree. His arms were poking through tissue boxes.

“okay.”

 

“BUT!” Papyrus struck up a finger before striking a pose,“THE GREAT PAPYRUS, RETIRED SUPERHERO EXTRA-ORDINAIRE, CAN ASSIST YOU, MAGNIFICENT SANS, IN CREATING THE PERFECT COSTUME!!!”

Man, Papyrus hadn’t raised his voice to his normal volume in months. It was so nice, even if it was so deafening that Sans couldn’t hear the TV anymore.

“THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS READY, GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

Papyrus circled him, walking with a confident posture that was completely foreign, but perfectly suited him, examining the outfit with a sharp critical eye.

“FIRST!!!” Suddenly, Papyrus grabbed Sans by the wrist, (gently) yanking his arm above his head. “YOU WILL NEED A PAIR OF COOL GLOVES!”

“Why do I need gloves?”

Papyrus dropped the act, and dropped his jaw at the same time. “Because gloves are awesome, dude. That is my first heroic lesson to you.”

 

Sans nodded… but he couldn’t resist one more opening for a laugh. “But the guy from your show didn’t wear gloves.”

“AND THAT WAS THE GREATEST MISTAKE THE SERIES HAD!!!” Papyrus threw his arms in the air and began to rave just like he used to when they were little kids. “IN COMIC ISSUE #442 WHEN BONEMAN WAS FIRST INTRODUCED, HE WAS…” 

That went on for a while. As Papyrus’s grand rant and lessons began, on the TV, the camera panned up to Dapperton’s face as it zoomed in on them, the current show ending with a wink to the audience, before a cut to black, and then the credits. 

* * *

 

Somewhere a scientist rolled her eyes at how much worse her friend’s stuff was getting as they went. The folly of creative types in a rush, she guessed.

Well, they couldn’t all be masterpieces.

**Author's Note:**

> no seriously i hate this one.
> 
> This is also another one that was going to be longer but even if i wasn't low on time i would not have prolonged this suffering.


End file.
